Letter
by Neko2101998
Summary: Solo era escribir una carta a esa persona especial pero existía un pequeño inconveniente "- No es que nunca te hallas enamorado de alguien, solamente que aun no te das cuenta que ya hay alguien especial en tu corazón. - ¿A si? ¿Y quien es? - Esa es la parte divertida, descubrirlo por ti mismo"


**Miau ¿Que tal? Soy Neko, es raro que este presentando una nueva historia y juro que este iba a ser un one-shot pero como que se ha alargado un poquito y creo que será mejor dividirlo. Originalmente este iba ser un especial de San Valentin y seguirá siendo así entonces si se preguntan ¿por que rayos lo estoy publicando en enero? Es porque hoy en 14 de enero y como constará de dos partes, la siguiente y última será publicada el 14 de febrero. Nada de esto hubiera comenzado si no hubiera abierto este viejo archivo de mi USB y he me aquí a la 1am publicando esto *Inserte emoticon con una gotita* Ya no los entretengo más y espero que disfruten de este cortito e inesperado fic. Sin más... a leer ;3**

* * *

\- Bueno mis niños, con esto terminamos la clase de hoy - dijo Narumi al mismo tiempo que cerraba su libro.

\- ¡Ah! Ya era hora- exclamó como si nada uno de los alumnos del fondo provocando que toda la clase se volteara en su dirección, estaba de más decir que en sus cara se plasmaba el mismo mensaje: "Cállate o lo echarás a perder"

Bien, todo el mundo sabia que la clase de Narumi no era… la más entretenida del mundo, pero no podían quejarse ya que el mismo se encargaba de aprobar (ya se a las justas) a toda la clase con la condición que durante las clases guardaran silencio y lo respetara, lo cual era un logro ya que la clase B nunca pero nunca hacían caso A NADA. Claro que algún que otro alumno se quedaba dormido pero se encargaban que el profesor no los viera… eso o simplemente al profesor Anju, le daba igual porque a la larga el aprender o no era su problema.

Narumi simplemente sonrío y dijo: Tarea para todos.

Hubo uno que otro murmullo de queja pero fuera de eso no llego a ser un escándalo.

\- Ya que falta poco para entrar en el mes del amor y la amistad, la tarea la presentarán el 14 de febrero temprano en la sala de profesores, no se preocupen que no habrá clase solo lo entregarán y se podrán ir a divertirse.

\- ¿En que consiste el trabajo profesor?- pregunto el alumno más aplicado de la clase Tobita Yu, por nada no era presidente de la clase más revoltosa conocida en toda la historia de la academia.

\- Pues será escribir una carta… a la persona que les gusta.

A más de una persona se le cayó el alma a los pies para volver, eso o ya el alma estaba saliendo de sus cuerpos. Otros reaccionaron mostrando el rostro más rojo que un tomate, se escucho un libro caer por la impresión. Esta vez estalló el escándalo.

Las oraciones: ¡Pero eso es invasión a la privacidad! ¿¡Usted se ha vuelto loco o que!? ¿¡Y esto que tiene que ver con la clase o con el dia de San Valentín!?- se hicieron escuchar travez de lo gritos.

\- Haber, cálmense - dijo, pero como nadie le hacia caso opto por otra opción y le pidió a Tobita que lo ayudara con su alice. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la aparición de una bestia monstruosa con un gran rugido hizo callar, y de paso asustar, al alumnado - no es bueno hacer escándalo sin razón alguna.

\- ¿¡Cómo sin razón alguna?! No queremos escribir una carta a la persona que nos gusta y luego ser rechazados- mencionó con euforia la chica de cabello verdoso, todo el mundo sabia del amor que le tenia Sumire a dos chicos la cual era la presidenta del club de fans de ellos, aunque eso más bien calificaba como fanatismo y no era tomado en cuanta. Por eso todos no le vieron el porque de su enojo, si ya de todas formas ellos ya la habían rechazado con indirectas muy directas. Pero lo que nadie sabia es que si tenia un amor, su amigo de la infancia que estaba sentado a 2 asientos delante suyo, puede que su amigo de la infancia sea un burlón y aproveche demasiado su alice para leer la mente de los demás, pero asi el amor ¿no? No sabes como, ni cuando, pero terminas cayendo en el. Aun no sabe como este no descubre sobre el sentimiento que tiene ella por él, y si lo sabia, le alegraba que no dirá señales que la delatara.

\- ¿Y quien dice que serán rechazados? No me dejaron explicar. Escuchen, escribirán la carta pero me la darán a mi y yo no se las entregare a nadie, las leeré SÍ, pero no le diré a nadie de sus amores. No soy tan cruel. Ademas, esta es la clase de gramática, en esas cartas evaluare su nivel de este curso y se que las personas cuanto tienen una motivación, hacen los mejores trabajos de sus vidas.

\- Como si ese tema nos diera motivación – susurro uno de los amigos perteneciente al grupo del usuario del alice de fuego.

\- Profesor, ¿y si nadie se a enamorado hasta ahora?

\- Bueno Imai, dudo mucho que nadie se halla enamorado una vez en la vida, pero si se da el caso puedes inventarte un amor. Eso si, me daré cuenta si es verdad o te lo has inventado. Ten en cuenta que mientras más sincero sea la carta, más nota tendrá el alumno, ¿alguna pregunta mas?

En eso sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo

\- Pueden retirarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Y ustedes que harán respecto al trabajo?- pregunto Anna a sus amigas mientras recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo - yo creo que escribiré a un amor de mi infancia, así no quedare tan mal. Después de todo estoy siendo sincera… se que el único que leeré la carta es el profesor Narumi pero igual es algo vergonzoso exponer este sentimiento ¿Ustedes que opinan?

\- Es verdad que es difícil hablar de este sentimiento con alguien a quien no le deposites total confianza y tener el temor de que se burle pero conociendo al profesor, será respetuoso con el contenido y solo evaluara la gramática o eso espero. Yo seré valiente y me desnudare ante esa carta, confesare todo a mi amor a esa persona y quien sabe a lo mejor me anime a darle esa carta a él – esto ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pudo evitar. Sus amigas no pudieron evitar darle una sonrisa de apoyo

\- Vaya Nonoko pero que valiente, espero que tengas suerte y tu amor sea correspondido – la castaña no dudo en levantarse y darle un abrazo

\- Gracias Mikan ¿Y tu, que has pensado hacer?

\- Bueno yo…

\- Cierto - interrumpió Anna- Hotaru ¿de verdad nunca te has enamorado de alguien?

\- No

\- ¿Nunca?¿Ni si quiera un cosquilleo o sonrojo por alguien en estos 15 años? – Continuo Nonoko

\- No

\- Pues no me esperaba menos de la reina de hielo – concluyo Sumire quien recién llegaba con su almuerzo – perdón por la tardanza

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto la peliazul al ver a su amiga un poco cansada

\- Nada de preocuparse, creo – suspiro. Todas las chicas posaron sus ojos sobre ella pidiendo que se explicara - Son asuntos del club de fans de Natsume y Ruka. Las chicas quieren colarse a la oficina de Narumi el 14 de febrero y leer la carta que ellos escribirán a su "persona especial" – todas no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos en señal de sorpresa, la única que parecía que no se inmutaba era, por supuesto, la poseedora de los ojos violetas – si bueno, todas me reclamaron el porque de mi negativa ante esa idea. Tal vez creen que debería apoyar la idea pero conozco los limites. Yo se que NO me gustaría que alguien leyera mi carta hacia esa persona, seguro que a Hyuga y a Nogi no les haría no pizca de gracia.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro ¿se dan cuenta de cómo reaccionarían ellos? Definitivamente no quisiera estar ahí cuando Hyuga explote y Nogi mande a todo un ejercito animal a buscar a esa persona y no hablo de animales precisamente amables con los humanos – comento Anna mientras servia su refresco especial hecho pero ella misma en las clases de cocina, le encantaba preparar esa bebida ya que con cada servida de vaso cambiaba de color.

\- Exacto. Pero también tiene que tener en cuenta esto: Cabe la posibilidad que ellos no entreguen la tarea

\- Esta nota vale un 5% ya que fue "tarea sorpresa"- hablo Hotaru - una pequeña ayuda para los que están bajos en la materia, los que realmente contaría serian; el examen a mitad de curso y el examen final que valen un 35% - Hizo una pausa para degustar el refresco color azulino, antes le había salido de color naranja – La posibilidad de que ellos entreguen la tarea es muy escasa.

\- De cualquier manera, creo que me tocara hacer guardia por si alguna no puede evitar esa tentación, de paso avisarle al profesor el plan de algunas de sus alumnas – Se bebió su refresco rosa de un solo trago – Y es así como pasare mi 14 de febrero. ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! Y si Mikan, es sarcasmo eso ultimo.

\- Eso me di cuenta, no soy tan idiota – bufo la castaña, si bien cuando llego a la academia era victima de esas bromas y claro, por su inocencia se las creía, ahora con sus 15 años, ya no caía en ellas, la mayor parte del tiempo

\- No, eres solo idiota

\- ¡Ay Hotaru!

\- Bueno, bueno – hablo la peliazul antes de que sus amigas empezaran a pelear - aparte del plan de Sumire este 14 ¿alguien más tiene planes? Después de entregar esa tarea, claro.

\- Tengo que terminar uno de mis inventos antes de que llegar a quincena de febrero, lo que implicaría encerrarme en mi dormitorio ese dia para terminar algunos detalles y darles una última y no Mikan, no puedes venir.

\- ¿¡Pero por que?!

\- Porque entre terminar mis inventos, cuidar que no lo destruyas y cuidarte a ti de mis inventos que no te destruyan, requiere de mucha energía y tiempo el cual quiero enfocarlo en mi proyecto.

\- Esta bien… - acepto sin ganas la petición de su mejor amiga

\- Yo tengo que ir a la pastelería de la ciudad para ayudar con los postres y las ventas. Si quieres puedes venir Mikan, Nonoko estará en el puesto de al lado con uno que otro ehm… ¿poción? Cuando nuestros turnos terminen podemos dar un paseo por la ciudad disfrutando del fin de un dia agotador

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Por su puesto que estaré ahí! De paso intentare ayudarlas, prometo de romper o lastimar a alguien

\- Bueno, nada podría ser peor que la primera vez que lo intentaste

\- Tenia 10 años, era una niña

\- La cual puso patas arriba toda la feria de fin de curso

\- ¡Ay! ya basta – reclamo haciendo pucheros pero no puedo evitar reírse de si misma al recordarlo. Era divertido pasar "tiempo de chicas" de vez en cuando puesto que en estos años poco a poco, ademas de crecer fisicamente, maduraba mentalmente, por ende se daba cuenta que a medida que pasaban los años, más responsabilidades tendría y así hasta ser un adulto independiente. Estaban a mitad de secundaria pero ya se estaban hablando los temas de la universidad, claramente no podrían salir de la academia a cualquier universidad, pero si había una universidad dentro del campus… solo que si no pasabas el examen o no tenias las notas que pedían en ciertas materias, no entrabas y de paso "salías" de la academia. Por no decir que te botaban y no podrías postular a ninguna de las universidades del país y ni del mundo. Claro que entre ir o no a la universidad de GA era la decisión del alumno, y ni bien te graduabas podrías salir de GA y ver a tu familia. Pero lo que si ayudaba un poco la academia era en sugerir a ciertas empresas uno que otro alumno. El nombre de la Academia Alice debe seguir en alto.

Y en el caso de nuestra castaña, ella aun no se sabia que hacer; por un lado tenia muchas ganas de volver a casa y ayudar a su abuelo consiguiendo un trabajo decente, pero por otro lado, quería intentar dar el examen porque ya sabe que no tendrá la nota requerida en esos cursos al terminar la secundaria. En una de las cartas a su abuelo, le contó este pequeño conflicto que tenia y en respuesta le escribió que SI, que si seria bonito verla de nuevo después de tantos años a pesar de que, de vez en cuando, se mandaban fotos PERO también estaba su futuro _" **Se que soy viejo pero todavía tendré fuerzas para verte graduada de la universidad si decides entrar. No me gustaría que te conformes con cualquier puesto de trabajo solo para traer algo a la mesa y tengas un salario promedio. Quiero que seas más que una simple chica de pueblo Mikan pero se que es tu decisión y la respetare, aun te quedan unos cuantos años para pensarlo así que no te presiones"**_ esa frase aun estaba marcada en la mente de Mikan, porque si lograba entrar, estaría ahí como 5 años mínimo. Las opciones estaban sobre la mesa: 5 años en donde podría disfrutar de la compañía del único familiar que tenia y tener una vida tranquila promedio en su pueblo o 5 años de estudio intensos con el miedo de nunca más volver a ver a su abuelo pero con una oportunidad de superarse y tener un futuro distinto.

Con tan solo pensar en ello le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

La azabache se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga no tenia puesta la cabeza en este lugar asi que opto por traerla de vuelta

– Y bien Mikan ¿Qué haz pensado hacer para la carta? – y que mejor manera que hacerlo con este tema

\- ¿Eh? – al darse cuenta ya tenia todos los ojos puestos en ella - ¿¡Eh?!

Y con eso ya estaba de vuelta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran esas noches frescas donde admiraban las estrellas en el techo de los dormitorios, la luna estaba en su fase creciente así que dentro de poco tendrían una luna llena lo que significaba otra misión para el, pero hoy no quería pensar en eso, quería relajarse mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro de ven en cuando.

\- Sin duda es una buena noche – menciono Ruka al cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la brisa

\- Uhm… - fue lo único que le respondió a su compañero como afirmación antes de que este volviera hablar

\- ¿Y que haz pensado hacer para la carta, Natsume? – esta vez el azabache no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido de incomodidad ante tal pregunta – Vamos, dime

\- ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar estos momentos con la tarea del maestro raro?

\- Porque se que me dirás que no lo harás y antes de que me interrumpas déjame terminar – pidió a su amigo quien estaba apunto de protestar - pero se que carta te interesa leer

Soltó un suspiro ante lo mencionado, esta de más decir que Ruka fue el espectador de los sentimientos que tenia su mejor amigo hacia cierta castaña con nombre de fruta. Vio como del odio, pasaron a la amistad, y de esa amistad poco a poco se convirtieron en sentimientos más profundos. Aunque claro, conociendo a la castaña, seguro se quedo en una amistad un tanto rara, pero amistad al final de al cabo. Tampoco es como si Natsume le gustara revelar sus sentimientos, suficiente tiene con que lo amenacen con su familia, si con él apenas puedan hablar sin preocuparse de que los vigilen. Cualquiera se sentiría derrotado con esta situación pero con Mikan… es como si le trajera luz, cuando esta con ella, puede ver como se relaja, cuando la observa de lejos, su mirada cambia a una más suave, hasta una que otra sonrisa se le escapo cuando Mikan termina haciendo una tontería o con tan solo ver a la castaña feliz. Se preocupa por ella, cuida de ella.

Mikan es la persona especial de Natsume.

\- Mejor dime que tienes pensado TU para el asunto de la carta – tenia que devolverle el golpe de alguna manera, solo que no esperaba que este le respondiera con una sonrisa – habla

\- Podría escribir sobre como me gustaba Mikan en ese momento, como un recuerdo que me gusta atesorar en mi memoria, después de todo puedo inventarme un nombre pero esa será una pequeña mancha en toda la verdad que escriba – la sonrisa del rubio aun estaba presente en su rostro

\- Pensé que pondrías a Imai en la carta, después de todo es verdad – aun no se rendía

\- Pues si, podría hacerlo también pero siento que lo de Mikan es más enternecedor lo cual se traduce como puntos extras para Narumi ¿Me pregunto que escribirá ella? Debiste ver tu reacción, aun no me puedo creer que casi te caer de la rama – no pudo aguantar y unas cuantas risas que salieron por accidente, pero en pocos minutos logro controlarse y volver al único sonido de la naturaleza.

\- Claro, pasar a de un amor no correspondido a uno imposible, es enternecedor – esperaba una reacción por parte de su compañero pero al ver que no se inmutaba, se rindió. Al parecer Ruka a aprendió a controlar sus sentimientos en estos 5 años. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la noche. Estar en paz, sin ninguna preocupación. Si tan solo todas las noches fueran así.

\- Deberías intentarlo – el azabache volvió a abrir los ojos los cuales se dirigieron al rubio – Escríbela… solo eso, escribe esa carta. Después de todo, es bueno sacar lo de adentro de vez en cuando, haya tu si la quieres entregar o quemar, solo escríbela.

Esas palabras no pararon de repetirse hasta que el azabache se sentó en su escritorio. Tomo una hoja de papel y con un lapicero negro empezó a manifestar todo lo que sentía por esa persona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado una semana desde que le dejaron el trabajo de la carta y estaba en blanco ¡Ni si quiera sabia como comenzar! En todo lo que cabía de su vida, no recordaba a nadie especial, solo su abuelo. Por más que se esforzaba, NADA, no corazón acelerado, no rubores en las mejillas (excepto las veces que la avergonzaron de niña), lo único que presentaba ella era felicidad PERO ELLA SIEMPRE ESTABA FELIZ. Aun recordaba la reunión donde las chicas la observaron expectantes por la respuesta, y una Hotaru tan tranquila como una pluma.

 _ **\- ¿Eh? – al darse cuenta ya tenia todos los ojos puestos en ella - ¿¡Eh?!**_

 _ **\- Cierto – comento Nonoko - estabas a punto de decirnos si no fuera porque Anna te interrumpió y Permy llegó**_

 _ **\- ¿A que si? – La chica de cabellos verdosos abrió los ojos como plato – Entonces llegue a tiempo ¿Y bien, que harás?**_

 _ **\- Bueno yo…- Quería que la tierra se la tragase, sentía la cara hirviendo**_

 _ **\- Vamos Mikan, estamos entre chicas, te prometemos no reírnos o empezar a hacer bromas – motivo Anna mientras que las demás asintieron excepto su mejor amiga, habían compartido más de la mitad de sus vidas, estaba claro que ya sabia la respuesta.**_

 _ **\- Yo… no tengo ni idea – soltó la castaña**_

 _ **\- KHE?! – gritaron todas excepto la antes mencionada azabache**_

 _ **\- Estaba sinceramente en no hacer la carta porque… tampoco me enamorado de alguien ¡Ni siquiera se que se debe sentir! Lo único que haré es ponerme en ridículo en ese trabajo pero ese pequeño 5% puede levantar si quiera un poquito mi promedio en lo que va del año ¡Ah! No se que hacer – y con esto dicho se acostó sobre el césped y se quedo mirando el cielo pensando entre esas opciones.**_

Nonoko ya había terminado de escribirla y estaba guardada en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, la peliazul le ofreció prestársela para que la leyera y se de una idea de lo que podría escribir pero Mikan decidió no aceptarla puesto que sabia que esta carta era una autentica carta dirigida a esa persona especial de su amiga. Sintió que seria como una falta a la privacidad de ella.

\- Me rindo, le pediré a Permy o a Anna que me ayuden en esta – apago la luz y se dirigió a su cama

Sabia que Anna en estos momentos debería estar terminando la carta porque eso le dijo que haría puesto que la siguiente semana estaría ocupadísima en la feria al igual que Nonoko, por el tema de San Valentin. Por parte de Sumire, le dijo que estaba en proceso, que dentro de poco la terminaría y se prepararía para montar la guardián delante de donde guardarían esas cartas. En cuanto a su mejor amiga, entendía por adelantado que Hotaru se basaría en alguna experiencia ajena, tiene las bichocams por toda la academia, imposible no captar una que otra pareja demostrándose afecto o algo más que eso. Ya le estaba entrando calor a la cara.

La verdad, nunca le importó ese tema, lo único que quería era pasar momento felices con sus amigos para poder preservarlo hasta el final de sus dias… Ademas de aprobar todos las materias de la academia ya sea a las justas.

 _¿Permy inventara algo o de verdad le escribirá a esa persona especial? Persona especial…_

Poco a poco empezó a sumergirse en el mundo de Morfeo con ese último pensamiento. Su cuerpo y mente empezaron a relajarse, su respiración se hacia más lenta y comenzaba alejarse de la realidad. Se sentía a gusto como una calidez la embriagaba al estar en su cama de 2 estrellas, se notaba que era más cómoda que la anterior, definitivamente valió el esfuerzo académico en los últimos años. Ya faltaba poco para entrar al lugar de los sueños, si no fuera porque aparecieron un par de ojos carmesí entre ese limbo de sueño y realidad. Automáticamente eso la hizo volver a la realidad dejándola un tanto desconcertada.

 _Que extraño –_ pensó media somnolienta, sin embargo no le dio importancia. Comenzó a acomodarse para volver a cerrar los ojos pero esta vez un sonido proveniente de la ventana la interrumpió, ya un poco más alerta se levanto y lentamente se acerco, abrió un poco la cortina y ahí estaba, entre las rama del árbol, un par de ojos carmesí se hicieron presentes. Rápidamente abrió la ventana para dejarlo pasar, como había dejado las cortinas cerradas no se había dado cuenta que hoy era luna llena.

El azabache ni bien entro al dormitorio, se derrumbó, ya no podía, sentía que en cualquier momento seria el ultimo. Esta vez había sido peor, había pasado muy rápido, había pasado de estar en medio de una fiesta de alta sociedad, a ser secuestrado y estar encadenado en una vieja habitación. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, ser una de los "maravillosos" elemento de la academia traíaa su familla, pero no de la buena. Aun recordaba lo dicho por Persona: _" **Si no puedes salir de alguna situación, matate"**_ eso fue antes de conocer a la castaña. El estaba en la oscuridad y ella fue su luz. Gasto todos sus recursos para salir de ahí, ya luego se aguantaría el castigo que le impondrían por no haber cumplido la misión.

\- Vamos Natsume, resiste un poco más – le parecía lejana aquella voz

Mikan debía actuar rápido, como pudo, lo llevo a su cama y corrió al baño para depositar un poco de agua en un potecito y sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Recuerda como a sus once años vio a un Natsume golpeado y con heridas en el cuerpo en frente de su habitación, solo que estaba acompañado por Tsubasa y Ruka, quienes le pidió que no gritara o llamara a alguien. Si no fuera porque el rubio le cubrió la boca y Tsubasa entro rápido con el azabache en la espalda, hubiera gritado. Le explicaron la situación en cuanto salió de su sorpresa: Misión de la clase peligrosa.

 _ **\- ¿Pero porque no lo llevan al hospital?**_

 _ **\- Porque al no cumplir con la misión, no merecemos ese trato – explico el peli azul ante la mirada de confusión de la castaña – Ve lo como un premio, nosotros al cumplir la misión, tenemos el privilegio de ser atendidos en el hospital con todo un equipo profesional si salimos heridos, pero al no cumplir la misión, no tenemos premio. Tenemos que arreglárnoslo solos.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo**_

A partir de ahí empezó a ver el lado oscuro de la academia. Entendía el porque de Tsubasa al no quería hablar sobre lo que hacían en la clase peligrosa cuando se encontraba con el, ya que recientemente había sido transferido pero no quería abandonar las actividades de la clase espacial. Entendía el comportamiento medio arisco de Natsume con los demás. Empezó a entender porque la clase peligrosa era temida. Inclusive, hubo un tiempo donde se rumoreaba que ella pasaría ser parte de esa clase pero así como se iniciaron los rumores, finalizaron en una semana.

A partir de esa noche, Natsume venia a su dormitorio para ser tratado. Al principio con Tsubasa, otras veces con Ruka y otras veces solo pero en esos casos, rápidamente llamaba a los chicos para que la ayudaran, hasta que hace dos años Natsume le pidió que ya no los llamara, al preguntar el porque, él respondió que ya se había cansado de preocuparlos. También se dio cuenta que los únicos dias que venia así eran en luna llena, por lo que cada vez que tocaran esas noches, dejaba su ventana abierta y el botiquín a la mano. También agradecía haber tomado un curso de primeros auxilios, no le gustaba simplemente observar como sus amigos ayudaban a Natsume, quería ser útil de alguna manera.

Pero las heridas del azabache eran más graves que de costumbre porque si, hasta ese punto estaba, de acostumbrarse a ver al azabache herido. Lo había visto con cortes, moretones, heridas en muchas partes de su cuerpo pero el sangrado que salía del lado derecho de su compañero no le daba buena espina. Haría todo lo posible par ayudarlo pero si veía que las cosas se le estaban llendo de las manos, llamaría a los chicos sin importar que.

Claramente el sangrado era los más crucial, levanto la camisa. Era una herida de bala, el azabache nunca había recibido una.

 _Ay Natsume ¿Qué clase de misión de mandaron hacer esta vez?_

La bala aun estaba dentro de su compañero, no sabia si algún órgano estaba dañado y ya estaba ya estaba empezando a temblar. Le habían enseñado que hacer en estas situaciones pero una cosa es tratar a un maniquí, a ahora su agonizante compañero con un montón de cortes y heridas tendido en su cama ¡¿Cómo es que aun no entraba en pánico?!

 _¡Detén el sangrado Mikan!_ – Dijo una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza, su sentido común tal vez. Respiro profundamente y empezó a tranquilizarse, lo único que ganaría si seguía alterándose seria entrar en una espiral de desesperación y al final las clases y sus ganas de ser útil se irían por el caño.

Empezó hacer presión en el lugar del sangrado, poniendo venda tras venda cada vez que estas se empapaban de sangre, así sucesivamente hasta que finalmente la hemorragia parecía haber parado. Rogaba por eso. Lo siguiente que trato fueron sus muñecas que presentaban unas cuantas rasgaduras pero sobre todo tenia moretones. Las limpio, aplico una crema y las vendo. El mismo procedimiento en los brazos y en el rostro. Una vez terminado, cubrió al azabache con unas sábanas y empezó a ordenar las cosas. Como su pijama terminó siendo manchada cogió otro juego y se cambio en el baño, al volver no pudo evitar que dirigirse a donde estaba su compañero, se acomodo en la silla que había puesto al lado para poder atenderle y empezó a prestar atención a su rostro, fuera de los rasguños y el moretón debajo de su mandíbula, era raro ver su rostro sin esa seriedad o con el ceño fruncido.

 _Si hasta se ve más atractivo… espera ¿qué?_

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento ¿Ella pensando que Natsume es atractivo? Estamos hablando de la persona le hizo casi su vida escolar imposible en sus primer año en la academia aunque con el paso del tiempo terminaron siendo amigos, si que tiene una que otra pelea pero donde esas que solamente hace el para molestarla, hasta creo que le causaba gracia y ya no le tenia miedo cuando hablaba con el… el punto es ¿Qué rayos con ella? Sea cual fuera la razón, no podía dejar de observar su rostro de vez en cuando y ya el efecto de mantenerse alerta se le estaba pasando.

\- Ojalá pudieras mostrar ese lado tuyo más seguido, pero también comprendo el porque lo haces – susurro antes de caer dormida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unos dias después de esa noche. Estaba en su cuarto descansando/recuperándose. Curiosamente no había sido castigado, eso nunca era una buena señal.

 _ **\- …Al estar al borde de la muerte es suficiente castigo para ti…** -_ Había dicho Persona cuando volvió esa mañana donde se reunirán con los de la clase peligrosa… Si claro, ni el se la cree pero fuera de eso aun seguía "vivito y coleando" y con un dolor de los demonios, le habían retirado la bala sin anestesia.

 _Espero que ese haya sido el castigo_

\- Natsume – escucho cuando tocaron la puerta. Creo que ahora si le caería una ronda de sermones

\- Pasa – Sin embargo le gustaba disfrutar de la compañía de su mejor amigo. Ya se había sometido a mucha soledad en estos últimos dias.

Ruka entro y se sentó en una esquina de la cama para luego tenderle una bolsa de papel.

\- Debes comer algo decente si te quieres recuperar rápido - Estaba serio pero eso solo era una máscara para ocultar lo preocupado que estaba de verdad. Vamos, era él quien le había enseñado a mantener esa expresión.

Al abrir la bolsa se encontró con un plato de sopa, una pequeña ensalada, arroz, trozos de pescado y una botella de jugo de naranja, también habían unas cuantas fresas en otro potesito. Sonrió de lado.

\- Gracias – y empezó a tomar la sopa

El rubio se encargo de poner el entretenimiento encendiendo la pantalla de plasma pero al no haber algo de disfrute pasaron a los videos de internet, primero fue un video que hablaba sobre el caso de El fantasma de los 21 rostros, después de eso pasaron a otro video donde hablaban de un Hotel embrujado que actualmente sigue funcionando y para finalizar uno donde explicaban sobre un proyecto llamado MK Ultra.

\- Gracias por la comida – anunció el azabache cuando termino el arroz con los trozos de pescado, al voltear le estaba ofreciendo el potesito de las fresas a su amigo – vamos coge una.

\- ¿Sabes que igual no te salvas del sermoneo verdad?

\- Valía la pena intentarlo – Bien, ya comenzaba. Ya suponía quien le había salido con el chisme pero sabia que esta vez las heridas habían sido peores (por no decir que sin atención médica segura ya estaría bajo tres metros en la tierra) y tal vez esa persona pensó que seria buena idea decirle lo ocurrido para que no se preocupara. Se enojaría con la castaña si no fuera porque su objetivo tenia buenas intensiones y… ¿a quien engañaba? no podía enojarse con ella. El solo hecho de pensar en Mikan le provocaba calidez – ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

\- Finalizando la clase de química. La preocupación la carcomía viva, fue una suerte que Jinno no la viera distraída. No fue hasta que vimos a unas enfermeras entrar a tu dormitorio cuando nos tranquilizamos. Mínimo deja una nota diciendo que "estas bien" o una señal de humo ¿yo que sé? algo para hacernos saber ¡que estas vivo!

\- Exagerado

No sabia como pero había despertado antes de que comience el dia, cuando se intento mover, la primera ola de dolor se hizo presente por su lado derecho del torso a lo que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un quejido. Y cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron, visualizo a la persona que lo había cuidado y hasta podría decir que salvado la vida. Acomodó unos cuantos mechones que le cubrían su rostro, y se dejo deleitar de la hermosa imagen que tenia en frente, de las coletas paso a la media cola lo cual le gustaba pero definitivamente le sentaba mejor tener el cabello suelto, el castaño brillaba con las luces del sol y detallaba los sutiles rizos que tenia por las puntas. Se quedaría para apreciar a su salvadora todo el dia pero sabia que eso no seria posible, como pudo salió de la cama, se puso su camisa que estaba manchada de sangre y salió por la ventana, el dolor de ahora era soportable si se daba pequeños descansos en su camino al dormitorio. Al llegar simplemente se acostó y se volvió a dormir. Claro, después de esa pequeña paz lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Persona a los pies de su cama, y volvió a la realidad, automáticamente se tenso y puso todos sus sentidos alertas.

 ** _\- No se cuantas vidas tendrás pero no hay que abusar Kuro Neko, creo que al estar al borde de la muerte es suficiente castigo para ti – Señalo hacia la mesa de noche donde visualizo un vaso con agua y algunas pastillas – Tómatelas dos veces al dia, dentro de un rato vendrá el equipo médico para que te revise._**

\- Se que no quieres preocuparnos Natsume, pero el no decirlo nada hace que nos preocupemos más. No nos vuelvas a asustar así por favor – Los ojos azules de su compañero luchaban para que las lagrimas no salieran. Y es que en todo lo que iba su vida en la academia, no había sido más que un infierno, más al ver a su mejor amigo siendo herido cada vez que salía a una de esas misiones, el era el brazo en donde el azabache se podía apoyar. Aun recordaba las noches donde lloraban porque simplemente no podían más.

\- Esta bien - Era verdad que si se había pasado un poquito al ni si quiera informarles que estaba bien o que estaba encerrado en su habitación recuperándose, más en el estado que quedo esta vez.

\- De acuerdo – Se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas que ya estaban saliendo - ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

\- No, estoy bien. Gracias por traerme el almuerzo, dentro de un rato me cambiare las vendas

\- Ya veo, entonces ¿Quieres que llame a Mikan para que te ayude? – menciono fingiendo un tono inocente ganándose una mirada fulminante de su amigo - ¿Qué? ¿No es verdad?

\- Cállate y mejor busca esos videos sobre casos reales o de temas paranormales.

\- ¿Ya te enganchaste a ellos verdad?

\- Son interesantes

Y asi es como pasaron la tarde, la tarde más normal que tenían en todos estos años. Si quiera solo por hoy, por esos momentos de disfrute, que ningún problema chocara con esa burbuja que habían creado. Seria bueno repetirlo… si, realmente seria bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faltaban cuatro dias para la entrega del trabajo ¡Y AUN ESTABA EN BLANCO! Oficialmente ya ponía entrar en pánico. Aunque con lo sucedido recién podía tener su cabeza para pensar exclusivamente en lo que iba a escribir, lo único que tenia era un: _De Mikan – Para:…_ Y ahí acababa ¿Un punto por el esfuerzo? ¿Dónde estaba Hotaru con su BakaBom cuando se le necesitaba?

\- ¿Por qué Narumi eligió este tema? Se que el 14 es más el dia del amor que de la amistad pero también podía haberlo proponerlo ¿No podría ser hacia un familiar querido? Seria más fácil ¡Ah! Realmente quiero esa nota.

\- ¿Mikan? – La llamo una voz que inmediatamente reconoció – No se porque me sorprendió sabiendo que este es uno de tus lugares favoritos

\- ¡Tsubasa! – El abrazo no se hico esperar y el peliazul lo recibió gustoso aunque un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban – A pasado mucho ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde esta Misaki?

\- Calma calma pequeña. Misaki esta en una presentación sobre un trabajo medioambiental, estuve más de media hora intentando tranquilizarla. Nos encontraríamos en la cafetería en cuanto termine – ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol que cerezos que los protegía del sol de mediodía – Ahora, solo pasaron 3 semanas. Ya sabes, las clases, el estrés de los proyectos y ¡La tesis! Ay, pensar que cuando éramos pequeños queríamos ser adultos de una vez pero ahora lo único que quiero es volver el tiempo en donde nos quedábamos a jugar videojuegos y ver maratones de películas con la clase especial.

\- Sin duda eran buenos tiempos – Su fiesta de bienvenida, el juego de rol que hicieron para la semana de la academia, las milagrosas presentaciones de Nodacchi… tantas cosas que al recordarlo le gustaría rebobinas para volver a revivirlas.

\- ¿Y tu? ¿a que se debe ese grito de frustración? – y aquella pregunta hizo que volviera a pisar los pies en la tierra

\- Es un trabajo que nos dejo Narumi – soltó un suspiro – Debemos escribir una carta de amor a esa persona especial, se entrega el mismo 14 y como veras, no he tenido muchos avances

\- De Mikan, para… - un silencio se adueño del ambiente por unos segundos – tiene que ser broma.

\- ¡Ay! Si realmente esa carta tuviera destinatario ya le abría puesto el nombre y escrito algo como… ni si quiere sé que se pone – Su compañero no pudo evitar soltar varias carcajadas haciendo que la castaña lo golpeara y de paso quitarle la hoja en blanco. Sus mejillas estaba completamente rojas de la vergüenza - ¡Ya deja de reirte!

\- De verdad lo siento – dijo mientras intentaba calmarse – es que, no me lo creo – Respiro varias veces hasta lograr calmarse – Tienes 15 ¿De verdad? ¿nadie?

\- Nadie, estaba seriamente no presentarlo

\- ¿El trabajo es importante?

\- Vale poco, por lo que tendría que preocuparme más es por los exámenes

\- Entiendo… Sabes, con Misaki todo comenzó cuando éramos muy pequeños ¿te acuerdas del álbum que encontramos? Yo, un chiquillo llorando y Misaki recriminándome por alguna bobada que salió mal y por eso yo estaba llorando.

\- Si, ese dia toda la clase hizo ese árbol genealógico y lo tapamos con el ropero del salón

\- Me gustaría saber si todavía esta ahí – sonrío – Continuando, la mayoría del tiempo estábamos juntos, una costumbre por así decirlo. Amigos, hablamos de cualquier cosa, estudiábamos juntos, hacíamos payasadas en una que otra clase. Hasta nos hacíamos pasar por novios, en algunos lugares para que nos den cosas gratis aunque claro, solo lo decíamos y con un abrazo era suficiente pero ¿sabes cuando cambio la cosa? Al empezar hacer las misiones, ya casi ni nos veíamos, era raro estar solo… Claro que también los extrañaba a ustedes pero era diferente con ella, solamente quería abrazarla y nunca dejarla. Creo que la frase: "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" aplica, con solamente verla de lejos era feliz, no se si lo notabas pero cuando hablaba con ella ponía un esfuerzo enorme para mantener la calma porque créeme, empecé a ponerme nervioso y con ellos salía uno que otro tartamudeo, no me lograba explicar bien algunas cosas porque mi cerebro hacia cortocircuito, eso súmale que tu corazón empieza a palpitar más rápido y mandaba toda la sangra a tu cara. Una tortura para mi pero la disfrutaba aunque sabia que no era sano y debía sacar todos estos sentimientos. Simplemente ¿Qué tenia que perder? Conocía a Misaki y sabia que no era de esas personas que se alejarían por incomodidad, si me rechazaba lo afrontaría. Y con esa mentalidad fue con la que me declaré. Recuerdo que como daba por hecho que no era correspondido, simplemente se lo dije: " _ **Me gustas, no se como ni cuando, pero me gustas y mucho, se que somos amigos pero ya no me era posible guardarme estos sentimientos, gracias por escuchar"**_ y me aleje para que saliera del shock. Que bien se sintió sacar todos mis sentimientos a flote pero más bien la sorpresa paso a mi cuando sentí unos brazos estaban abrazándome por la espalda _ **"¿Por que te alejas si todavía no te doy mi respuesta?"**_ Antes de que pudiera hablar me beso… Ambos habíamos dado un paso y me alegra que lo hallamos hecho.

\- Y aun así se reían cuando todos decíamos que iban terminar siendo pareja – Es verdad que sabia una que otra cosa sobre la relación de Tsubasa y Misaki pero que su compañero se lo cuente con detalles personales - ¿Por qué me estas contado esto Tsubasa?

\- Porque, mi querida Mikan – sabia que era entrar en terreno peligroso pero paso unos de sus brazos por los hombros de la castaña. Sintió que algo le quemaba el hombro pero al voltear no había nada, volvió a retomar el tema antes de que su compañera notara la extraña pausa - no es que nunca te hallas enamorado de alguien, solamente que aun no te das cuenta que ya hay alguien especial en tu corazón.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y quien es?

\- Esa es la parte divertida, descubrirlo por ti mismo – dicho esto el peli azul se levanto y empezó a sacudirse los pantalones – Bueno, creo que Misaki esta apunto de salir, me voy a la cafetería. Nos vemos – y se fue.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Vamos Tsubasa, dime! – pero el mencionado no le hizo caso y siguió avanzado – Joder – No le quedo de otra que volver a sentarse y empezar a recoger sus cosas, ta se estaba haciendo de noche, pero antes de que comience a hacerlo una figura cayó de una de las ramas del cerezo, del susto paso a la sorpresa al darse cuenta quien era - ¿Natsume? ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera ¿estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?

\- Lunares - El azabache simplemente la miro y se sentó cerca al tronco del árbol. Mikan sabia que era caso imposible así que lo ignoro y empezó a recoger sus cosas. No dejaría que disfrutará de su burla - Gracias… - escucho - Lo de esa noche. Gracias por salvarme – Definitivamente eso la tomo por sorpresa, hasta casi se le caen las cosas por la impresión

\- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto un poco más calmada – Nos preocupaste mucho al no saber nada de ti

\- Fueron solo tres dias. Y Ruka me trajo el almuerzo mientras estaba recuperándome, ademas de echarme la bronca de porque no avise. Si no le hubieras dicho nada, el no se hubiera preocupado

\- ¡Igualmente lo iba a saber! Faltaste a clases y aunque eso es parte de tu rutina, normalmente se te ve merodeando por el bosque o descansando cerca del lago, hasta le haces una que otra visita a Youichi, tampoco pasabas por la cafetería , tarde o temprano se iba a enterar por tu falta de presencia.

La verdad es que estaba sorprendido ¿En verdad ella había notado eso?

\- ¿A si? ¿Qué más hubiera delatado mi falta de presencia? – Tal vez Mikan ya no era esa niña distraída que ni se daba cuenta que una mosca volaba por ahí ¿Que más sabia ella?

\- Haber… Cuando es hora del descanso tu grupo se reune en tu mesa y empiezan a sacar un montón de mangas Shonen, y videojuegos. La verdad no se como lo hacen. También en las clases de Serina como que les prestas más atención por lo que parece que te gusta el curso de idioma. Cuando voy con Hotaru al hospital porque ella quiere "verificar" a su hermano, veo que pasas por ahí, tal vez por tus chequeos de esas misiones… - En esa frase bajo un poco la voz, Natsume no sabia si era porque no quería que nadie escuchara esa parte o tal vez porque el hecho de que vaya al hospital signifique que salió herido – Ehm… que más, cuando vamos en grupo a la ciudad, no se como pero siempre nos terminamos desviando a la pastelería y parece que le das un vistazo al área de postres, más al pastel de fresas. ¡Oh! Cuando vas a visitar a Youichi siempre tienes un snack a la mano para el. Y cuando voy a las clases especiales, siempre te encuentro por el camino ya sea descansando, caminando con Ruka, leyendo uno de tus mangas. Creo que eso seria todo.

Bien, esto era en verdad sorprenderte, de verdad tenia muchas ganas de reir, pero no para burlase de ella, era por el simple hecho de que se sentia feliz.

\- ¿Haz estado espiándome? ¿Debería pensar mal? – bromear con ella nunca faltaba en su encuentros

\- ¡Que va! – Otra vez estaba avergonzada – Tu me lo haz preguntado y yo te he respondido. Lo que quiero decir es: Si yo notaba tu falta de presencia, obviamente Ruka también – Posó su mirada en el par de rubíes que la observaban, sintió la necesidad de apartarse pero ¿Por qué? No era una mirada de repulsión u odio como las había experimentado en los primeros años, esta tenían mucha intensidad y se sentía nerviosa ante eso – Ehm… ¿Sabes que? Creo que es hora de que me valla. La tarea de Narumi no se hará sola ¡Adiós! – Cogió como pudo sus cosas si salió ¿Huyendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Al llegar a su habitación sentía que había corrido la carrera de su vida, su corazón golpeaba su pecho sin parar y tenia la cara roja por el esfuerzo – _Nada que una ducha relajante no ayude, si o si tengo que terminar esa carta._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Es una chica interesante – escucho atrás suyo ¿es que acaso no lo podía dejar en paz por unos dias más? Ni se molesto en dar la vuelta – Esa amiga tuya con la que hablas hace un rato - Mierda

\- No es mi amiga – la respuesta fue cortante, no le gustaba este tiempo de conversaciones. Esta vez dio la vuelta y planto cara – Ve al punto

\- Cálmate, no es como si quisiéramos hacerle daño. Esa decisión es tuya

\- ¿Qué quieren?

Dentro de unos dias tendrás que terminar el trabajo de uno de tus compañeros, todo este tiempo te hemos enviado a misiones locales, esta vez serán fuera del país. Nada del otro mundo, sacar uno que otro archivo que el cliente solicito, tu compañero no completo la misión porque le vallaron los cálculos con el tiempo y fue capturado, supongo que ya sabes donde estará en estos momentos

 _En otras palabras, se suicido –_ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al azabache y la verdad es que su pensamiento no estaba muy lejos de la realidad

\- Te recomiendo tener cuidado – y con esto Persona desapareció del panorama, seguro que había utilizado esas piedras alice de teletrasportación.

Sabia de esas misiones, y lo altamente peligrosas que eran. Solo mandaban a los de ultimo año a esa clase de misiones. Él que apenas estaba en la mitad de la secundaria y con una herida de bala aun marcada, sin duda se lucieron con el castigo.

Al llegar a su habitación lo único que quería era tumbarse en su cama y permanecer ahí, pero luego la furia lo invadió. Empezó a tirar de su librero hasta que logro tumbarlo, uno que otro objeto termino siendo roto al ser lanzado contra la pared, su espejo roto en varios pedazos y su mano con sangre en los nudillos. Estaba harto, HARTO ¿Por qué a él? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Es que no se cansan!? Primero con su familia y sus amigos, ahora Mikan ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendrá que soportarlo? ¿Hasta que acabe la secundaria? No, él es una pieza imprescindible para la academia, de seguro lo obligarían a entrar a la universidad solo para retenerlo unos cuantos años más.

 _\- Basta… ya basta_ – No podía gritarlo, no podía por más que quisiera.

Levanto la mirada a su escritorio, específicamente a su libro de idiomas, lo abrió en donde había puesto la carta. Debía modificarla un poco y de paso hacer otra.

\- _Esto sera una locura._

* * *

 **Notas de Neko:** Y bien ¿Que les pareció? Una curiosidad es que esto de hacer una carta de amor ocurrió cuando estaba en 3ro de secundaria para colmo lo pegaron en la pared del salón y todo el mundo esta intentando adivinar para quien era (porque la profe son obligo a poner nuestro nombre) Entre nosotros, le tuve que cambiar el nombre de la persona que me gustaba XD Actualmente estoy en la universidad así que podrán imaginarse cuanto tiempo estuvo guardada esta idea. Todo porque no quería estudiar y luego abrí el archivo y boom 6 pág escritas (y al principio tenia 3) Cosas de la vida. Pero bueno hoy vi que ya íbamos por la pág 14 y como que toda vía falta así que bueno, lo divido en dos. Nos vemos el próx 14, bye ;3

 **Declaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice son propiedad de Tachibana Higuchi**


End file.
